Charlie Knows
by I'mWithTheBandGirl
Summary: One Shot: This takes place after "Breaking Dawn." Charlie's thoughts on Bella Becoming a vampire. Pro Jacob


A/N: This one shot takes place after "Breaking Dawn." It was an idea I had about how Charlie would ultimately feel about Bella becoming a vampire. I should warn you all now, that this story is a sad one. And it is pro Jake.

S.M. owns the rights to Twilight, I do not.

Charlie roamed around his now empty house turning off the lights as he went. It was only a little while ago that Bella came for one of her very welcome, but all too brief visits with Jacob and Renesmee.

It was a few years since Bella had left home to marry that _thing_ she clamed to love so much. They were now living in Alaska, and although Bella did come back from time to time, he knew that she would never come back to live in Forks again. Too dangerous. Too risky. People would start to figure something was wrong.

Charlie went into the living room and as he clicked off the light, he could almost see Bella sitting one the couch. Not as she was now...all pale, hard and cold. But full of life with blushing cheeks that she had gotten from him. He tried to remember her like that. Tried to picture it like she had once told him to do, but it didn't make the pain any less.

He walked into the kitchen, and could of sworn he smelled something good cooking. It was getting late, he had a long day at work. His mind must be playing tricks on him, he though to himself as he went for the switch. It had been years since Bella had cooked there. Nowadays it was T.V. dinners or take out, unless Sue took pity on him and brought over something home cooked.

Climbing the stairs his mind wandered to the time he had seen Jacob phase. The first time he had seen the _new_ Bella... He knew then, didn't even know what he knew, but he _knew_. They told him the public story, and that he would have to be satisfied with that. He had agreed, because he didn't want to lose Bella forever. And he couldn't wrap his head around what he was seeing anyway. Finally, after some time, he confronted Billy.

"Vampires." Billy had said. "Werewolves and vampires."

Billy told him all the old legends about 'the cold ones,' and the protectors of the forest, the wolves. Billy told him about the blood drinkers that his ancestors had made a treaty with, and that one of them was Edward.

His mind had reeled. And his heart filled with hate. Hate for Edward. Hate for Billy. And most of all hate for himself. Why didn't someone tell him? He asked himself over and over, even to this day.

Charlie stopped at Bella's old room - as he did every night - and opened the door. He flipped the light on. The room looked the same as when she had lived there, he couldn't bring himself to change it. He reached up to turn the light off, but decided to leave it on. He sighed as he closed the door.

He wished he could go back in time. He never would have let Bella come to Forks if had known. No, he would have done better than that, he would have gotten over his damn stubbornness, left Forks forever and been happy in whatever godforsaken place Renee chose to live.

At least he would've tried to protect her...Charlie thought as he changed for bed. He might have still failed -Bella was just as stubborn as he was, maybe more - but he would have damn well tried.

Charlie got into bed telling himself that he should just be grateful that Bella still came to see him. And he did love renesmee. He loved her even though she was one of them, just like he would always love Bella. Love her in whatever form he could get.

Edward came less and less with Bella, but Jacob was always with her...

Maybe if Bella had it to do over again she would have chosen Jake. He had always loved Jacob like a son. And Charlie was sure that if Bella had given it half a chance, she would've been happy with him. And a werewolf was better than a vampire, right? She would still be human, living close by, married with a house full of grand kids that he would have spoiled rotten...

Charlie was just about to drift off when the door bell rang.

"Bella?" Charlie said as he peered out on the dark porch.

"Hey, Dad." her voice rang out like tinkering bells. "We were just about to leave, but I was missing you already...and I wanted to say goodnight one more time before we go." Bella said as she hugged him.

Charlie looked off in the distance, and saw Jacob standing there under the street light waiting for her.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

Bella pulled away to look at Charlie's face, and waited.

"If you had it to do over...would you become...would you make the same choice?"

Bella's breath hitched, as unshed tears formed in her eyes. She glanced back at Jacob, before hugging Charlie tight. She leaned in, and her cool breath tickled his ear sending a shiver up his spine.

"No." she whispered.

A/N: I warned you it was going to be sad, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. I know I teared up a few times while writing this. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
